


Servant!EnglandxPrincess!Reader-Just You

by Anjyil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjyil/pseuds/Anjyil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess has finally come of age! She now has to choose between the pre-approved noblemen to marry. Her parents have been looking forward to this day for a long time, but Reader-chan hates it all. Why? She's already in a secret relationship with the love of her life, Arthur. Too bad her parents would never let her marry the help. What will the princess do? Will she follow the path her parents are forcing her down or will she and Arthur find a way to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Roads

The women around her fussed as they did the girl's make-up as another brought her dress over, a pale blue one, which was lightly jeweled under the bust and on the straps. Once she was in the dress, the girl looked into the full length mirror. Her hair was done in a long, (h/c) braid and her make-up was well done, giving her a natural, but lovely look.

 

"Oh Princess, you look beautiful as always." The woman to her left commented, voice ringing happily. "The men are going to fight just for a moment of your time."

 

"Thank you, Liliana." ___ smiled, but her eyes seemed quite dull, no real emotions being held in them. "They have better after all the work you three put in."

 

"I can't believe you're finally come of age!" The woman on her right started to tear up. "It seems like just yesterday you were riding Kota like pony!"

 

___ blushed. Kota was her dog.

 

"I was six then..." She mumbled. "But I get it... I've grown."

 

"Now that's enough, ladies." The oldest woman spoke up. "Now, go have fun, ___."

 

A knock came from the door.

 

"Princess? I assume you're all ready?" The voice said through the door.

 

The third woman opened the door, revealing Arthur at the door, dressed in his usual uniform. He smiled warmly at her.

 

"Lovely as always, Princess." He bowed before extending his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

 

The girl nodded, (e/c) eyes not meeting his. She took his hand and the Brit led her into the hall. They walked to the corner, but instead of guiding her down the stairs to the ballroom, Arthur pulled her into his own room. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave a peck on her forehead.

 

"Don't look like that..." He whispered. "You're going to a party, not an execution."

 

"Each step to that room only takes me closer to the end." The girl clung to him, afraid to let go. "You know just as well as I do what those people in there expect of me, what my parents expect of me."

 

"It can't be helped, love." Arthur loosened his own hold on her and looked away. "You're eighteen...tradition requires you to choose from the many noblemen to marry. You simply cannot marry the help."

 

His emerald orbs looked pained as he let go of her completely and stepped back.

 

"Arthur..." ___ closed her eyes for a moment before taking a step forward. "Just stop. Butler or not, you're the one I love and I can't just...let you go for some snobby aristocrat."

 

"___--"

 

"No." She spoke over him. "That's not the life I want."

 

"You don't have a choice." He reminded her. "It's what the king and queen wish for you and there's no fighting it."

 

Her lips closed, words dying in her mouth. He was right. Her parents had been looking forward to this day for a long time and her father wouldn't hear of it to be postponed, let alone called off completely so she can have the freedom to choose on her own.

 

The blonde almost looked disappointed that she had nothing to argue back. In an almost mechanical motion, he offered his arm to her.

 

"Now, Your Highness," He told her. "Please, let's be on our way to the ballroom."

 

Her eyes settled on the floor. With one hand lying gently over her heart, her other reached out and accepted the arm.

 

~~~

 

Chatter and music filled the room. ___ stood at the center of the room with her parents, man after man approaching them, flattering her mother and talking business and politics with her father before asking the princess for a dance. With a smiled plastered on her face, she dragged herself through each moment.

 

"Now what about that last one?" Her mother smiled at her. "Wasn't Antonio charming?"

 

"He was..." ___ admitted. The Spaniard was nice, but he wasn't Arthur.

 

Another man strolled up to the family. Long blonde hair, amethyst eyes. Everyone knew this man.

 

"Ah Francis," The king shook the Frenchmen's hand, seeming pleased to see him. Prince Francis was the heir to an ally country who had spent much time around the royal family, including ___. "It's good to see you."

 

The girl's smile fell, but she took a breath before faking a smile once more.

 

"It's been a while." She told him. This man...not exactly her favorite. He was kind, yes, but he was quite...flirty.

 

"Oui, but here I am~." The prince smirked at her. "My mind has been filled with you since my last visit."

 

 _That's what you always say_ , she thought.

 

After exchanging a few words with her parents, the two were off to dance. Her mind was on Arthur as she stared into space. Stopping mid-sentence, Francis placed a hand on her cheek and guided her gaze onto his.

 

"Distracted, ma cherie?" He said softly.

 

"Oh...sorry..." ___ mumbled. Focus. She had to focus if she was going to get through the night.

 

Francis frowned.

 

"He's been watching you at least since I came up to you." He nodded over by the pillar, where her Englishman stood.

 

She glanced over him before letting her gaze fall to the floor. The Frenchman gave her a kind smile.

 

"I'll help you get him over here." He whispered. "Never let go though. Always hold onto amour."

 

Before she could say anything, Francis smirked and slid his hand down her back, stopping  _low_. ___ blushed and Arthur darted over, pulling her back.

 

"Keep your hands off her, you frog!" Arthur glared, trying to keep his voice down, not wanting to draw attention.

 

Francis raised his hands, still smiling.

 

"Whatever you say, mon ami." He said before bowing to ____. "Have a wonderful night, ma belle."

 

Arthur starting dragging her away before the Frenchman even finished. He brought her out to the balcony before breaking away.

 

"The nerve of that man!" He yelled. "Does he have no manners whatsoever?!"

 

"Arthur." The girl reached out and took his hand.

 

The Brit closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm down.

 

"I'm sorry for keeping you, Princess." He stared up at the sky. "Please, head back insi--."

 

His words were cut off by her lips. His eyes widened, but he wrapped his arms around her waist while both her hands held his head. Neither broke away till they needed air.

 

"I'm not letting you go." She finally said. "I  _love_ you and nothing can keep me from you."

   
"___..." His emerald orbs stared into her (e/c) ones. "Your father will never allow it..."

 

The girl thought for moment.

 

"Then...let's leave." She said softly. "Let's go away somewhere."

 

"What?" His thick brows shot up. "Love, we can't possibly--."

 

"We can!" She assured. "Just please. I'll go anywhere you see best, as long as I'm by your side."

 

"You'd give up all of this...for me?" He asked. "Your family, the castle, the money and power...everything?"

 

"Everything." She repeated. "So please...let's start a new life together, far from all of this."

 

He stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes for a moment.

 

"Then we'll leave." Arthur smiled. "We'll find us a life outside these walls and I'll give us a fairytale life, not one with a castle or a crown, but where we'll never be away from the other."


	2. Regret Not

The girl slipped through her door, taking extra care so it didn't slam, before rushing over to her bed. She bent over and pushed things aside before grabbing the bag under her bed. The princess had been stealing money from her parents, bit by bit. She frowned as she dropped her current borrowings into the bag and tossed it back under her bed.   
  
  
It has been two weeks since her party, since she and Arthur had agreed to runaway together. They were trying to go about it in a smart manner though. The couple discussed their plans and were both making the necessary preparations. The two were going to live with the Brit's oldest brother Alistair who, despite not having seen or heard from his youngest brother in a couple years, was more than happy to let them into his home. It was up to Arthur and ___ to get there though.  
  
  
That's why ___ was taking money from the king and queen: to fund their trip out of the country. This had only been her second round from the treasury since the party though. The girl was afraid if she took too much or too often, the missing money would be noticed and they'd be caught before she and Arthur could even leave.  
  
  
A knock came from her door.  
  
  
"Princess?" One of her maids called through the door. "Your mother requests your presence in the parlor; your older sister is home."  
  
  
"I'll be down in a bit!" The (e/c)-eyed girl called back.  
  
  
The princess pushed the items back around the bag to hide it once more before heading out the door. She headed down the hall and to the first floor before making it to the parlor doors, seeing her mother glued to her sister by the hip, chatting and smiling like they haven't seen each other in ages. In truth, it seemed like her sister has, even to ___.  
  
  
Duchess Rosaline Cassia (l/n) Trivett, known as Rose to family and friends, was the oldest of the king and queen's children. Being two years older than ___, she's already been courted and married by a man their parents highly approved of. Rose married Duke Julian Trivett and hasn't been home since then.  
  
  
Her sister rose from her seat and launched herself at the girl, hugging her tightly. ___ gave a small chuckle and just hugged her back.  
  
  
"Took you long enough." Rose complained, but smiled at her little sister.  
  
  
"That's  _my_ line." ___ pulled back. "Couldn't spare the time to come home till now?"  
  
  
"Julian and I have been busy," Her sister shrugged. "But that's hardly the point."  
  
  
"Then what is?" She asked, but their mother answered for her.  
  
  
"Rosaline has the most wonderful news!" The queen told her then frowned at the door. "But she can't tell till your brother gets here...where is Greyson?"  
  
  
____ shrugged.  
  
  
"Haven't seen him all day." She answered.  
  
  
Greyson was the youngest in the family at sixteen. Unless the boy was forced into doing something with their father, he was either locked in his room or outside somewhere. He and ___ have never really been close, but have a bit of history of fighting over Rose, which made the oldest feel important.  
  
  
"Well, let's sit." Rose smile and led her sister to the couch. "So how was your coming of age party?"  
  
  
The youngest frowned and tugged at her sleeves.  
  
  
"It was...alright, I suppose." She mumbled. Luckily, her sister didn't to care enough about her answer to question it further.  
  
  
"So, I hear you chose Prince Francis." The oldest's grin grew. "He's such a fun person! Will he be joining us for Christmas?"  
  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
  
"No, we've decided to keep this year to just our families, he with his and me here." She explained. The truth was, Francis was well aware that she had no intention of marrying him and was only buying time for her and Arthur to runaway. The Frenchman was merely helping her out.  
  
  
"Really?" Rose's face fell. "That's a bit disappointing..."  
  
  
A knock came from the door before it opened and revealed Arthur with Greyson.  
  
  
"I have found him, Your Majesty." The Brit announced as the boy came in and flopped onto the couch. The queen huffed at her son's action.  
  
  
"Thank you, Arthur." The woman nodded to him.  
  
  
The couple tried keeping their eyes off the other like always when around her family. Though the two had been together for three years and have known each other for four, since he was first hired at the castle, her family never caught onto them.  
  
  
"Is there anything else you'd like for me to do for you?" He asked the queen.  
  
  
"Yes, bring us tea, please." She gave him a polite smile before dismissing him.  
  
  
"Still got an attitude, I see." Rose remarked, but leaned over and hugged Greyson. The boy half hugged back, but also went red in the face. Rose was the only one who he'd let hug him. After a moment, she straightened up and looked back and forth between both siblings. "Anyway, I have the best news!"  
  
  
Greyson raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
  
"Which is?" He asked.  
  
  
"Julian and I are having a baby~." Her face practically glowed with happiness.  
  
  
___ froze. This was a good thing, right? Then...why did it feel like...her heart was cracking? The girl plastered a smiled on her face anyways.  
  
  
"That's great! I'm really happy for you."  
  
  
Greyson looked at a lost for words, but nodded.  
  
  
"This is kind of weird, but...at least your happy." He finally said.  
  
  
The boy wasn't even sure if he liked his sister's husband yet and now this. The idea of his sister being pregnant was kind of weird, but he was truly happy about it.  
  
  
"That should make you happier than since both of you are weird too." Rose joked.  
  
  
The next couple minutes full of chatter, mostly about baby things between Rose and their mom. After a bit, ___ excused herself and left the room. She headed down the hall and went to pass over the kitchen, but was stopped by Arthur as he came out with the tea.  
  
  
It only took a glance at her to realize that something up. The Brit glanced around to make sure no one was close by before setting the tray next to the vase in the hall and leading her into the closest empty room.  
  
  
"Okay, love, what is it?" He asked.  
  
  
The princess tugged on her sleeves.  
  
  
"It's nothing..." She murmured, looking away.  
  
  
He stared at her for a moment before taking her chin and guiding her face back to him.  
  
  
"This is obviously not nothing." He told her. "Something is bothering you so I won't ignore this."  
  
  
She sighed.  
  
  
"I guess...I didn't truly see everything I'm going to give up till now." She admitted. "Life will go on here just as it will for us. Things will change, people will be born....people will die....and I won't be here to cherish the good things before they are gone..."  
  
  
Her sister announcing the pregnancy is what brought this all to mind. Now...it just hurt her heart to think of all of this. Of the family she was going to leave behind, the family she'll never meet...of the life she's lived up till now.  
  
  
Arthur took her hand and squeeze it before closing his eyes. Both were quiet as she waited for him to say something.  
  
  
"I cannot do this to you." He finally said, opening his eyes. "I cannot allow you to sacrifice all of this for me. Sacrifice your life with  _them_."  
  
  
"It's for both of us!" She argued. "Arthur, don't do this again, please!"  
  
  
He shook his head.  
  
  
"All preparations will be stopped for now." He told her, finality in his voice. "I need you to think--really think this over. This is too big of a decisive to let you make on impulse."  
  
  
"I know I love you and that's all I need to know to decide this!" She tried to assure him, but he only let go of her hand.  
  
  
"I will not allow you to make a decision you'll regret." He told her. "Just take a couple days to think it over."  
  
  
___ didn't know what to say. She knew nothing she could say would change his mind, but she didn't want to think about the decision and what she's giving up. Was it because...she was afraid she'd change her mind?  
  
  
After a moment of silence, he sensed her hesitation and turned to the door.  
  
  
"I just want you to be happy and have no regrets." He said, hand on the knob before turning it and opening the door. He left ___ in the room, silence choking at her heart.


	3. Save Me

Another week went by without the couple talking. Arthur never approached the princess and the princess, who got more confused with each thought about what she should do, never approached him either. Arthur was the only man she had ever loved like this...actually, he was the first man she ever dated. Was what she feeling truly love? Honestly, she had nothing to compare it to. Books, yes, but how accurate were they? She didn't know, but...she knew not talking to him this long was killing her. She knew if she had to be with another man then she'd never smile again. No one could ever make her as happy as Arthur makes her so...maybe that's part of love? Making each other happy just by being with the other and trusting them with all your heart?  
  
  
It was the night before Christmas Eve. Because of the generosity of her father, many of the servants will be gone by tomorrow and be back by the day after Christmas. Arthur usually didn't leave, though one year did visit a cousin of his in Wales. She didn't know what he planned to do this year though.  
  
  
Right now, the princess was on her way to her father's office. He had requested her presence there a few minutes ago and was just now making it there. She knocked on the door before stepping inside.  
  
  
"Daddy?" ____ approach his desks and the king looked looked up from his papers and smiled.  
  
  
"There's my little girl." He rose from his chair and hugged his daughter. ___ lightly hugged back. The two were extremely close when she was little, but the older she got, the more controlling her father became and the more the princess distanced herself from him. The king pulled back and looked down at her. "Now, what's been on your mind lately? I've noticed you've been down lately."  
  
  
The girl frowned before shrugging and looking away.   
  
  
"It's nothing, really." She lied. The girl didn't even want to bring up because she knew her father wouldn't listen. He'd either get mad or calmly tell her that everything she thinks or feels is "wrong" and that what he wants her to do and feel is the right way.  
  
  
"It's not nothing and you will tell me." He commanded, not taking no for answer.  
  
  
___ sighed, knowing she's forced to speak of this.  
  
  
"I don't want to marry Francis." She told him. "I don't want to marry anyone right now. Can't I just...wait till I fall in love on my own?"  
  
  
Her father went silently as he stared at her for moment. The man then walked over to the window and stared out it before speaking once more.  
  
  
"Dear, do you know why I've had you and your sister go through the coming of age process?" He asked, eyes still on the window.  
  
  
_Because you need to feel in control_ , she thought. Instead, she shook her head.  
  
  
"No..." She mumbled, hoping a lecture didn't follow.  
  
  
The man turned around to face his daughter.  
  
  
"To assure you both happy lives with men who will treat you right and be able to take care of you." He explained. "Look at your sister: she was a little wary of the process at first, but now she's happily married to a successful man who's treated her well and will be good father to their child. That will be you and Francis soon enough."  
  
  
"Why such a rush though?" She asked. "Couldn't I just--."  
  
  
"That's enough." The king said sternly. "You don't have to argue with me about every little thing."  
  
  
The next few minutes was filled with another of her father's monologues about her "attitude" and how "ungrateful" and "dramatic" she was. He list off every flaw of hers he could think of and blamed them on him spoiling her so much. According to him, she was indecisive, lazy, and selfish, and that she could become a much better person if she'd only listen to him for a change. ___ stared at the floor, looking dead and emotionless as she waited for his words to cease. Her father loved her, she knew he did. He was just protective of her and stressed with his job...still, she was tired of making excuses for him after all these years. Despite this, it was a natural part of her to sympathize with others, no matter what they've said or done to her.  
  
  
"...and you'll do well to remember all of this." He continued. "Do I make myself clear?"  
  
  
"Yes, Daddy..." She mumbled, not raising her head.  
  
  
Mood dying down, the man nodded.  
  
  
"Very well, you may leave." He told her, sitting back in his chair.  
  
  
___ nodded and turned to leave. She went down the hall and turned the corner. Instead of continuing though, she leaned against the wall and slid down till she was sitting on the floor.  She put her arms over her knees and laid her head down. Things were just going to worse here, wasn't it? If she stayed, nothing would be like it was when she was a child. Her father will get tougher with her, her mother will expect of her everything Rose accomplishes and to do so with a smile. ___ isn't Rose though and can't be expected to be. Her sister was the perfect daughter and her brother was the heir to the throne. Wasn't that all they needed? A child to show off and another to inherit the throne?  
  
  
As much as she loved her family, did she really belong her with them? Was the best thing really to stay and let everyone push her around and try making her someone she's not. She loved every sweet moment with them, every moment they could be happy together, but...would the bad outweigh the good in the future? Would staying really be worth it?  
  
  
The girl didn't know how long she had sat there when Arthur found her there.  
  
  
"...___? Love?" He stroked her hair, wanting her to raise her head. He had been trying to get her attention for a minute or two now, but she was too lost in her thoughts to hear him.  
  
  
Foot steps were heard from around the corner. Not wanting anyone else to see her like this and get worried, Arthur picked the princess up and went through the nearest door, which happened to be a closet. This action brought the girl from her thoughts, but she didn't say a word. Once in the closet, the man sat her on her feet and waited for the foot steps to pass before speaking.  
  
  
"Are you alright, darling?" He set his hand against her forehead, feeling for a fever. "Are you feeling ill?"  
  
  
___ shook her head and removed his hand from her head and held it hers. She stared at it for a moment.  
  
  
"I just...I just talked with my father is all..." She murmured.  
  
  
Arthur frowned and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
"The man can get...a bit demand, but he loves you." Arthur assured her, but added. "Still, I hope you remember the things he says isn't right. You're an amazing person and I know on some level, the king knows that himself."  
  
  
"It'll never get any better though..." She said softly, eyes tearing up a bit. "Not just with Daddy, but with all of them. Its...just down hill from here with my family."  
  
  
"Love, you can't know--."  
  
  
"I do." She raised her voice more, sounding sure of her words. "And... I'm only more positive that I can't be happy if I stay here. Running away seems only more perfect now, Arthur."  
  
  
"Darling, you--."  
  
  
"Save me." She squeezed his hand. "Don't force this life on me like the others."  
  
  
Maybe she was dramatic like her father said...but she still couldn't stay here. She refused to. She wanted to go away and live life with Arthur. He was the only one in her life that truly loved her  _and_ treated her right.  
  
  
Arthur leaned in, lips meeting for a gentle kiss before wrapping his arms around her and putting his forehead to hers.  
  
  
"Always." He whispered. "And I'll make sure you never have another worry as long as we're together."  
  
  
The couple decided they'd leave the next night, after Christmas Eve dinner. ___ felt that sooner would be better. One last dinner with her family was all she would accept from them. She didn't need Christmas day since that day was only exchanging gifts, something she just couldn't accept. Arthur had been invited to dinner by her mother since he had no plans to go elsewhere and he had been such a hardworking servant over the years.


	4. Christmas Eve

Using a portion of the money he and ___....borrowed from her parents, Arthur was able to buy them passage on a ship to Scotland. It broke the Brit's heart almost as much as it did the princess'. Honestly, he didn't much care for the king, but to steal from the queen, who was beloved and treasured by the whole country, including Arthur himself? Just the thought tore him to bits! The queen was like the angel of England! His admiration for her is what made him apply for this job instead of going elsewhere for work or college.  
  
  
But he never expected to fall for the queen's daughter. He's risked more since he's been with her than he has his entire life. That's what you do for the ones you love though. You'll do anything to keep them.  
  
  
Arthur walked into the dining hall. Most of the Royal Family was at the table, chatting amongst themselves. The queen smiled as he came in.  
  
  
"Arthur! I'm glad you decided to join us." The woman told him before gesturing to a seat. "Please sit."  
  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." The Brit sat in the indicated seat and glanced around the table.  
  
  
The King was talking to Julian about some economic topics and Rose was gossiping with her mother about a dress someone woman wore that was so  _not_ her color. ___ and Greyson were nowhere to found. Arthur found himself staring at the door as he waited. Where was she? Arthur had checked on her a few minutes ago and she said she just had to grab something from her room before coming to eat. The blonde man tapped his fingers over his over hand, getting a little impatient for the princess' presence.  
  
  
"Arthur?" The queen asked for attention once more.  
  
  
His eyes darted to hers.  
  
  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty." He said. "What is it you want of me?"  
  
  
"Please, just relax." She smiled kindly. "And call me Juliana."  
  
  
The king snapped his head up at that.  
  
  
"You're getting a little too friendly, dear." He told his wife, but kept his tone cool and polite.  
  
  
Juliana smiled sweetly at him, but her stare was as sharp as daggers.  
  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, Caedmon." She told him, speaking in tone that sounded more like ' _back off I've had enough of your crap'_. "He's a nice young man and I don't want him feeling out of place tonight. It's Christmas Eve after all."  
  
  
Tension filled the room, thick enough to where even the younger married couple gave each other a look, as if silently coming up with a plan to leave the room. Arthur cleared his throat before trying to start small talk with the king.  
  
  
~  
  
  
___ turned away from her brother and pretended to fix her hair, nervously smoothing it back.  
  
  
"Haha, very funny." She forced out. "Did you get so bored that you decided to mess with me now?"  
  
  
Greyson stared her down.  
  
  
"I saw you leave the treasury!" He argued. "If you weren't Dad's favorite, he'd beat you and lock you in your room for it."  
  
  
The girl spun around, mouth agape.  
  
  
"In what world am  _I_  his favorite?" She demanded. "I'm the  _useless_ one. You're his perfect child. Charismatic, likable, and the only child he thinks is worthy enough to  _rule_."  
  
  
"I'm his stupid puppet!" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall. "I'm not allowed to screw up and can only be who he wants me to be!"  
  
  
___ froze as her brother towered over her and had her pinned to the wall. Though he was the youngest, the boy was the largest of the three children.  
  
  
"Grey--"  
  
  
" _Oh ___ doesn't have to go to the party; she's too shy_." He mocked their father angrily. " _Your sister isn't feeling well so she's not coming to the lessons today. Be nice to your sister, she's too sweet for you to mess with_. Ring a bell?"  
  
  
"H-He never said that last one--"  
  
  
"He says it practically everyday!" He shot back. "Nothing I ever say is 'kind' enough for ' _delicate little ____ ' so why should I even bother?"  
  
  
The princess just stared at her brother. So that's why he rarely speaks to her? She knew her father cared for her, but didn't realize he was this protective.  
  
  
The two were interrupted by knocking at her bedroom door.  
  
  
"Princess?" One of the maids called. "You and your brother are late for dinner. Your father requests you both down in the dining hall at once."  
  
  
Greyson let go of her and headed towards the door.  
  
  
"W-We'll head there now." She called, following her brother. It took her a moment to realize Greyson had temporarily forgotten her trips to the treasury.  
  
  
~

  
  
The food was already on the table when the youngest siblings came in. Arthur had never been more relieved to see the princess then at that moment; the uncomfortable atmosphere was becoming too much for the Brit. That feeling soon dissolved when he saw how pale the girl looked. After the king lectured both siblings, they sat down and the dinner started. The queen and Rose led conversation with different topics, mainly ones about memories, how good it is to have the family together, etc.  
  
  
At some point during the dinner, Arthur reached over and took her hand in his, hidden under the table. ___ squeezed his as he ran his thumb over her hand. ___ hadn't said a word during the meal and her family continued on as if they didn't noticing a thing. This worried the blonde even more, but all of his comfort to her had to be silent till they were alone and he could ask her what's wrong.  
  
  
Once dinner ended, each family member retired to their rooms. Arthur collected his things from his room before meeting the princess in her room. He found her sitting on her bed, bag packed (filled only with essentials and two or three sentimental items) and staring at that the wall her brother had her pinned to earlier.  
  
  
"Darling?" Arthur laid his hand on her shoulder. Her (e/c) orbs met his emerald ones.  
  
  
"I'm ready." She told him, rising from her bed.  
  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about, love? You've looked rather ill since dinner."  
  
  
___ shook her head.  
  
  
"Nothing." She lied. "Just...saying silent goodbyes to my home."  
  
  
Arthur pursed his lips, but decided they didn't have the luxury of time to coax the truth from her lips.  
  
  
"Alright then..."  
  
  
The Brit grabbed her bag before the two headed for the door. Most of the servants were away with their families, but the few remaining were busy cleaning up the dining hall so the two should be able to sneak out without being discovered.  
  
  
Or so they thought. Outside her door stood Greyson. The couple froze in the doorway and even Greyson looked surprise at what he saw.  
  
  
"With the  _help_?" He asked in disbelief, as if that was the most surprising thing about this situation.  
  
  
"Greyson...just let us go." She begged.   
  
  
"Why should I?" He asked. "You're making a stupid mistake!"  
  
  
The girl took a breath and tried choosing her words wisely.  
  
  
"Grey...you understand my need to escape more than anyone." She told him, taking a step forward. "If you truly care about me at any degree, will let us go. Let me go."  
  
  
The boy just stared at his sister, conflicted, stuck between what his father would want him to do and the words his sister had spoken. Escape, something he himself has thought about, but never had the guts to attempt. Why should she get her freedom, but he not get his? Then again, that is only because of his cowardice and not his sister.  
  
  
"Where do you plan to go?" He finally asked.  
  
  
___ bit her lip. Was it okay to tell him? Or would he go straight to their father with the information?  
  
  
"Scotland." Arthur answered for her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "I have an older brother there who has agreed to taken us in until we have a place of our own."  
  
  
Greyson glared at him for a minute before speaking.  
  
  
"You will never be good enough for her." He told him.  
  
  
A look of surprised covered the Brit's face before he looked away.  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
Before ___ could say anything, her brother beat her to it.  
  
  
"Go. Before I change my mind."  
  
  
The girl stood there in disbelief before the blonde took her hand and started leading her away.  
  
  
"Thank you!" She called to her brother. "May life be kind to you in my absence!"  
  
  
Greyson just glared at the floor as his sister and the Brit left for their new life.


	5. Poll! Please answer~

Hello! Before I can continue with this story, I have a poll I need you to vote on! Its just asking about a little addition to the family~ Its on my deviantArt:

 

<http://anjyillee.deviantart.com/journal/poll/4868305/>


	6. Family Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the Family Problems arc. It's part of the same story as the chapters before it, but is just at a different section of time. I hope you enjoy it :)

The (h/c) woman stared at the man in disbelief as he left the room. Neala, ___'s closest friend and neighbor, stepped in front of her line of sight, arms crossed.  
  
  
"What's with the look?" The ginger woman asked, waving a hand in front of the ex-princess' face. "My husband just gave ye amazing news and ye stare off like ye saw a ghost."  
  
  
"Oh..right." ___ mumbled at the woman. Neala's husband was a doctor so when she started feeling sick, Arthur had her visit him. They didn't have much money so she really didn't want to impose on their friends, but Lyall had insisted no payment was necessary and wanted to see what he could do for her. If only they had money left from two years prior when she left her family, left her old life, then she'd be able to pay him for it.   
  
  
"I'm sure your husband will be excited by this." Neala told her. "Honestly, you have no reason to fret."  
  
  
"It's just...we've never even talked about having kids yet..." Her gaze fell to the floor. "And knowing Arthur, he'd rather us have our own place before even discussing it."  
  
  
Even after all this time, they still live with and depend on his brother Alistair more than the Brit ever had to. At first, Alistair had Arthur help around the farm, but when that proved to be both difficult and out of the blonde's comfort zone, Alistair switch his little brother over to running the shop, which proved to be a better fit for him. Still, some days the young woman wondered if he was really happy here or if he regretted them running away or...even getting together in the first place. Even she had to admit things were simpler before all of this...but she could never regret falling in love with him. Ever.  
  
  
"Still, no reason to worry over this, child." The other woman told her. "More likely than not, everything will work out and you'll feel silly for all of this."  
  
  
Same old Neala, aiming to be as comforting as ever. The older woman has been looking out for ___ since day one. Neala was almost motherly towards her, but not quite as old as her own mother. The woman did have son, who was ten, so maybe being a real mother to someone else makes your overall personality motherly? The younger woman wasn't sure, but she supposed she was going to find out for herself sooner than she expected.  
  
  
"I know...thanks Neala." ___ smiled. "I'll think I'll head home now."  
  
  
"Would ye want me to walk ye back?" The woman offered, even though the (h/c) girl only lived down the road.  
  
  
"No, I'm fine, but thank you."  
  
  
The two women said their goodbyes and ___ headed out the door and started down the dirt road. The woman started to think about the day Arthur proposed to her and when they married, only about two months after they arrived in the country.  
  


> She _and_ _Arthur_ _were having a picnic in the field near the house. It had become a special place for the couple since they came to Scotland. ___ usually made the food and packed the basket up, but that day, Arthur insisted he'd do it for her. The two were just eating and enjoying the warm weather. Arthur was being unusually quiet, but when asked, swore that nothing was the matter._  
>   
> 
> 
> _After a while of this, the Brit cleared his throat and met her eyes, emeralds looking into (e/c) orbs.  
>   
>   
>  "Love...though this time we've been here hasn't been the easiest, I hope you know how grateful I am to share this life with you."  
>   
>   
> The woman smiled at the blonde and laid her hand on top of his.  
>   
>   
> "As am I." She told him. "Nothing is easy, but getting to be with you..it makes me happy."  
>   
>   
> "If life has taught me anything though, it's that I was born to be with you." He laid his other hand on her cheek. "_ _The moment I first saw you was like I had met the other half of my soul, a half so pure and warm that found me while I never knew to look for it. Our first kiss felt like a dream that I still have not woken from. Even when things were shaken back at the castle all that time ago, we've proven how strong our love is and you've shown to be more faithful than I once believed I deserved."  
>   
>   
>  His hand fell from her cheek and he reached into the basket before pulling out an old, simple silver ring.  
>   
>   
> "Which is why...I felt it was time to present you with this." He raised the ring up so she could see. "I know it's not much, but it was my mother's so.... ___ (m/n) (l/n)....will you honor me with joining our souls together into one at last and be my wife?"  
>   
>   
> _ ____ stared at him, mouth agape in shock. Her lips began to move, as if trying to speak, but no words came.  
>   
>   
>  "A..Arthur..." She finally got out. "I..I can't..."  
>   
>   
> "I know it scares you." He said softly. "And after seeing your parents' marriage, I cannot blame you but...you must remember, we are not them. I am not your father nor anything like him."  
>   
>   
> "But...my dad used to be a better man than how he was these last couple years...I had heard rumors that he changed for the worst after marrying my mom." ___ explained. "They married for love but both grew to regret it."  
>   
>   
> Maybe that's why her father insisted she and her sister go through the coming of age ceremony and pushed them into arranged marriages? He didn't want them to make the same mistake he did. The king and queen were young when they met. Her father was the eldest of her grandparent's kids and heir to the throne. Her mother was just the eldest daughter of a merchant.   
>   
>   
> The queen had once told her children that the two met during one of Caedmon's escapes from the castle during his rebellious days. Juliana was on a walk to a friend's house when she saw him. The two talked, ate bread from the local bakery, and things sparked between them. They'd met twice a week at the tree at the edge of town and they married later in the year, despite his parents objections, and when his father died, Cae took the throne. T_ _he rest is history.  
>   
>   
>  "But we're not them a_ _nd I'd rather die than hurt you. Truly, my dear_ _." Arthur repeated. "So please, give met the chance to prove to you that marriage, despite any challenge that may come during it, is not the cancer of love, rather its ultimate form."_  
>   
>   
>      ___ squeezed his hand and took a breathe, eyes wet with tears.  
>   
>   
> "Love cannot progress without strength....which means I have to be strong or else...no good will come of us." She whispered before giving him a soft smile and raising her hand for him to slip on the ring. "Now...prove your words."  
>   
>   
> 

And he has, for the most part. She still had her fears and worried that the deterioration of their relationship had began. It wasn't exactly anything he's done to make her think so, but it seemed like things had shifted in their relationship a bit in a way she couldn't explain.  
  
  
And now they were having a baby. Would this be a good thing for their relationship or just break them down? The woman was scared to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur had just closed the shop down for the day and came into his home, sighing and running a hand through his hair. Honestly, you'd never believe how rude his customers could be! After all the trouble his wife's father has caused in this country, the people here weren't too thrilled for them to be here, to say the least. For obvious reasons, no one knew that ___ was the princess of the country that had a history of oppressing them, but were still against them being here because of where they're from. If it wasn't for how respected Alistair was in the community, Arthur and ___ would have been run out long ago. It didn't even matter to the people that Arthur was half Scottish on his dad side; because his mom was English and raised him away from here, he wasn't one of them.  
  
  
Arthur's mother, Elizabeth, was his father's second wife. His first, which was Alistair's mom, died giving birth to her son. Arthur's parents didn't get along though and had separated, his father and Alistair here and Elizabeth and Arthur in England with her parents. Elizabeth died from an unknown illness, which she had had for quite sometime, when Arthur was young so his father came over to stay and finish raising him till he moved out. Alistair was already an adult when this happened which is why he didn't come along. Currently, their father lives in Ireland with his current wife and they have two kids, a boy named Seamus and a girl named Abigail. Arthur hasn't seen his father since he moved out, but Alistair has made stray visits there at times though really wasn't close to their father either. The Scot writes to him a lot though and has told him of Arthur's return home and his marriage, but their father still hasn't come for a visit.  
  
  
The Brit walked into kitchen and found his brother sitting at the table, already done with the farm work for the day and eating a sandwich. Arthur nodded to him and went to make a sandwich of his own.  
  
  
"Things any better today?" The red-head asked, setting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair.  
  
  
Arthur did his best not to argue about the feet on the table... _again_. It was like his older brother had no manners some days, but in the end, it was his house and not Arthur's so though he found some of his actions rude (especially when he did some around ___), he did his best to put up with it all. His wife has been encouraging him to let some of Alistair's actions slid since Day One, but some days it was still difficult.  
  
  
"Not really..." He admitted. "Honestly, you'd think we had crawled out of bloody hell instead of off a ship from England with the way some of these people talk about ___ and I."  
  
  
"Aye, I hear ye." Alistair nodded. "But the folks around here...they aren't bad people. We've all faced hardships here and with how yer old country is...well, they blame ye two for what they shouldn't."  
  
  
Arthur sighed.  
  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if we made a mistake by coming here." The blonde said. "___ has been so restricted since we moved here, never able to stray far without you or I by her side to protect her."  
  
  
"It's not like you had anywhere else to go." The older man pointed out. "Not like dear ol' dadaidh (dad) would of taken ye in and even if so, ye would be even less welcome there."  
  
  
The Brit stared at the wall for a minute, letting silence fill the room.  
  
  
"I just...I wish I could give her the life she deserves..."  
  
  
Before the Scot could reply to the comment, the front door opened and in stepped the ex-princess. Arthur immediately abandoned his sandwich and rushed to her side.  
  
  
"Are you alright, love?" He asked. "What did Lyall have to say?"  
  
  
The woman bit her lip for a moment then shrugged.  
  
  
"Nothings wrong with me as far as he's concerned." She lied. "Just told me if it persists for awhile to come back."  
  
  
"That's ridiculous." He frowned, quite annoyed with his friend. "I'll go talk to him and get him to do someth--."  
  
  
"Don't." She interrupted before plastering on a small smile. "Really, we can't return his kindness with demands. He didn't have to spare time for me in the first place."  
  
  
He paused. She was right of course. Lyall was kind enough to help even though they had no money to give in exchange. To push the man would make them seem ungrateful.  
  
  
"Don't look so worried." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go lay down, okay?"  
  
  
"Alright then, love."  
  
  
When his wife closed the bedroom door, he turned and headed for the front door.  
  
  
"And what do ye think yer doin'?" Alistair asked from behind him, arms crossed.  
  
  
Arthur looked over his should at him.  
  
  
"To talk to Lyall, of course." He answered, as if it was obvious.  
  
  
"Little brother...don't go losin' the only friend ye have."  
  
  
"I'll be polite, I assure you."  
  
  
"Okay." The Scot shrugged. "Yer no child; I don't have to babysit ye. Just don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
  
Arthur nodded and headed out. He refused to let his anxiety over his wife's state to cause him to be rude. He'll simply chat with the older man and ask about the appointment is all. Yes, he'll be quite polite to his friend and his brother should have more faith in him.


	8. Chapter 8

___'s eyes fluttered open and she yawned before rubbing her eyes. She had just woken up from her nap and, though it only had only last an hour, she got to let go of her worries and insecurities for a bit. Once her eyes were able to focus on the room, she found Arthur sitting on his side of the bed, gazing down at her.  
  
  
"Arthur..?"  
  
  
The blonde leaned down and kissed her forehead, looking thoughtful.  
  
  
"Love...I talked to Lyall." He told her, making the woman go pale. "Why didn't you just tell me you're pregnant?"  
  
  
The woman pulled the covers over her head, not ready for this conversation. She lied because she needed to time to sort her mind out before telling her husband. The Englishman stroked the hair that wasn't hidden by the blanket.  
  
  
"Talk to me." He lightly begged. "Darling, it's alright, everything will be fine."  
  
  
___ peeked out a bit, (e/c) eyes hesitant to meet his.  
  
  
"Really?" She murmured. "You're not upset?"  
  
  
"Heavens no!" Arthur exclaimed. "Granted, the timing isn't the best, but this is  _our_  child. This is life saying we have enough love to share and we'll take the best care of him or her."  
  
  
The (h/c) woman sat up before wrapping an arm around her torso.  
  
  
"But we can't afford this right now." She objected, worries still sticking with her. "We cannot possibly--."  
  
  
"We  _can_." He insisted. "And I don't want you to worry about anything. I'll make sure everything turns out well and that you and the child are healthy and safe."  
  
  
He put his hand to her cheek before giving a gentle kiss and smiling at her.  
  
  
"This is a blessing, not a tragedy."  
  
  
A soft smile spread across her face and she leaned in for a hug. They embraced for a bit before her husband pulled back.  
  
  
"So...how long do we have till it comes?"  
  
  
"Well...Lyall said I was about two and half months along..." She told him. "So I guess...six and half months?"  
  
  
God, that seemed like so little time to her. Will they really be able to handle this?  
  
  
"That is plenty of time." He told her, guessing what she was thinking. He kissed her cheek before pulling away and standing up. "Now just relax and I'll go make dinner."  
  
  
"I can still do it." She said, starting to push the blanket off, but Arthur immediately laid it back on her and gently pushed her back to the bed.  
  
  
"I insist. Just relax a bit for me, please?"  
  
  
___ bit her lip. She has never had his cooking before. Her husband has offered to a few times in the past, but it was something she had wanted to learn herself. Arthur was always doing what he could to take care of her and she wanted to be able to do something for him. Cooking became that thing and though she didn't think her meals were anything special, both Arthur and Alistair loved them.  
  
  
"Alright then."  
  
  
The blonde went downstairs, but instead sat in the living room. Alistair was in the other chair, smoking a cigar. He noticed his little brother's mood and took the cigar from his mouth.  
  
  
"Did ye screw up with Lyall?" The red-head asked.  
  
  
"Of course not!" The Brit glared. "I did say I'd be polite, now didn't I?"  
  
  
"Then what's with the face?"  
  
  
Arthur dropped his gaze to the floor, mixed emotions swirling within him.  
  
  
"___'s pregnant..."  
  
  
The Scot sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
  
The Brit looked up at his brother, matching emerald eyes meeting.  
  
  
"What am I suppose to do?" He asked softly.  
  
  
Alistair sat the cigar in its tray before speaking.  
  
  
"The only thing ye can do: face it like a man." He told him. "I've given ye two a roof over ye heads and I can give some money when needed, but ye have to step up to raise the child."  
  
  
"I can't keep depending on you like this though." Arthur got up and went to the window. "You've done too much for us as is and--."  
  
  
He stopped when he saw a group of soldiers start down the path to their house. English soldiers.  
  
  
"Alistair."  
  
  
His older brother got up and looked out as well. His eyes widened a bit.  
  
  
"Go get ___ and leave out the back. Now."  
  
  
Arthur rushed to the bedroom and grabbed his wife's hand, tugging her out of bed urgently.  
  
  
"What's wro--."  
  
  
"Don't be scared." He interrupted. "There are soldiers coming to the door and we must leave now."  
  
  
"W-What?" She asked as her husband pulled her out of the room.  
  
  
"It'll be alright." He told her, heading for the back door.  
  
  
Before he could touch the knob though, something unexpected happened: a knock came from the front door. The English army was _knocking_ and not charging in with their weapons. The couple looked over their shoulders and Alistair glanced at them before opening the door. On the other side was a group of maybe twelves soldier with their head officer in front.  
  
  
"We must speak with the princess right away." The man said. "We have urgent news for her."  
  
  
The woman let go of her husband's hand and approached the front door. Alistair opened the door more for them to see her, but still blocked the men from coming in.  
  
  
"Are you Princess ___?" The officer asked.  
  
  
The woman only nodded.  
  
  
"I'm Elliot Stark." He told her. "I've been sent to inform you that the king has been murdered and your mother wishes for you to return home for the burial."  
  
  
Her father was...dead? No. Her dad...her daddy...no one could kill him. This isn't real. She was still taking a nap, that's it. None of this was happening.  
  
  
And with that that thought, the young woman's vision went dark and she she fell back, barely caught by her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Gentle clopping of hooves was the first thing the woman heard before she even opened her eyes. A hand was slowly stroking her hair and a soft breeze trailed over her skin. She shivered before opening her eyes just in time to see emerald orbs glance down into her (e/c) ones.  
  
  
"It's good to see you're awake." Arthur gave her a smile. "You had me worried, love."  
  
  
___ was laying down with her head on her husband's lap. She glanced around, mind running slow with sleepiness. They were in a moving carriage for whatever reason.  
  
  
"W..What's going on?" She yawned and barely started to sit up before Arthur grabbed hold of her and helped her do so. Arthur seemed a bit anxious, but her mind barely registered it.  
  
  
The Englishman frowned.  
  
  
"You fainted when the soldiers came to the house." He explained, taking her hand. "They're...taking us back to the castle for your father's burial."  
  
  
That woke the woman up. She stared at him in shock before lowering her head and squeezing his hand. The princess didn't say a word as the moment went by. Worried, Arthur brought his other hand to her cheek and lifted her head so their eyes met once more. Hers were wet with tears and pained beyond imagination. The blonde's heart cracked and he pecked her lips then her cheek as the tears slid from her eyes. He put his forehead to hers.  
  
  
"You can cry, I'm right here." The Brit told her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not letting go."  
  
  
___ buried her face in his neck and sobbed. Her dad was gone. Someone  _killed_  him, just up and murdered him so cruelly. Her dad wasn't a perfect man...but he was still her daddy, the same man that tucked her in at night when she was little and chased away the monsters...the same man who loved her and protected her all her life, even if he didn't always talk kindly to her or treat her the best.  
  
  
"How could someone do that?" She sniffled.  
  
  
"I don't know, love." He said softly, rubbing her back. "But I promise you'll make it pass this and I'll do everything to help you through it."  
  
  
They stayed like that for a while till the carriage stopped and a man opened the door for them. Arthur made her stay in her seat till he was outside the carriage then he helped her out, keeping an arm around her as they walked inside the castle. He was being very protective over her now, feeling like if he let her even walk one step by herself that she or the baby would get hurt. Of course, he didn't actually believe that, but with everything happening, his emotions were just all over the place and he felt calmer with his wife being right next him where he knew she was safe.  
  
  
The couple was led to the parlor where the queen and her eldest daughter sat, Rose, holding her mom as they sobbed. ___ froze in the doorway, not able to take the scene before her. She wanted to run before they saw her, but her mother raised her head when she heard footsteps.  
  
  
"___!" Her mother launched up and embraced her daughter, causing Arthur to stagger back. The princess all but collapsed in her mother's arms and hugged her back tightly. "Oh dear, you're really back..."  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Mommy..." ___ said softly.  
  
  
The two stayed like that for a moment or two more then the queen pulled away and scowled at the blonde behind her daughter.  
  
  
"Arthur..." She greeted him icily, causing the Brit to avert his eyes from her. "Why did  _you_ come back as well?"  
  
  
"Mom, stop it." The younger woman told her. "He's here for me. He's my husband."  
  
  
The queen's eyes widened.  
  
  
"___!" Her mom scolded her. "Why would you do something so ridiculous?"  
  
  
"What's so ridiculous about it?" The (h/c) woman demanded, stepping back to stand with her husband. "I love him, we married, and that's how it's suppose to be."  
  
  
"Love isn't always enough though," Her mother explained. "And more likely than not, you will regret this mistake."  
  
  
"It's not--."  
  
  
"Enough." Rose stood up from the couch. "Today isn't about any of this so stop it."  
  
  
The queen's eyes softened at her eldest.  
  
  
"Yes, you're quite right, dear." Their mother sighed.  
  
  
___'s gaze fell to the floor and Arthur wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. After a moment, she realized something and raised her head.  
  
  
"Where's Greyson?"  
  
  
No one answered.  
  
  
"Mom, where's Greyson?" She asked again.  
  
  
The older woman only put her hand over her mouth and started to sob once more.   
  
  
"He's..missing." Rose answered, not looking at her younger sister. "The Royal Guard believe that...that he was the one who killed Daddy."  
  
  
Arthur pulled her closer to him, ready to hold her up if she were to faint again. Instead, she shook her head in disbelief. Absolutely not. Her little brother was no murderer; he had to have been framed. They'd never know unless they find him though.


	10. Chapter 10

The king's burial happened the next day. For the first half of the day was the showing, a time where all family, friends, and, because they are royalty, important political figures, came to give their condolences to the Royal Family see the king's body in the casket. The princess' mother and sister played their expected parts during this time, playing a combination of people-pleasers as well as the grieved mother-daughter duo. It was their duty as royalty to talk and please their people, but making sure that a fraction (and only a fraction) of their real emotions are seen as to try not to spark any gossip that the two are either emotional wrecks nor passive about the death.  
  
  
___ didn't follow suit with the two women. She sat on one of the many couches that were placed in the ballroom, gaze fixed on her lap. Arthur squeezed her hand, not saying a word for now. Occasionally, a person would come up and say they were "very sorry for her loss" then try asking her questions about where she disappeared to all this time. She tried to politely dismiss herself from each conversation without answering any questions, but some people kept pushing to the point where she's snapped at them. Now, she could whispers hear and there of the people gossiping about her, about how "rude and unladylike" she is and, apparently, always has been. One woman's comment about her was so nasty and insulting that Arthur started standing up to give the woman a piece of his mind, but his wife tugged him back down.  
  
  
Arthur rubbed soft circles against ___'s hand, silently comforting her.  
  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go up and see him, love?" Arthur asked.  
  
  
The woman raise her head.  
  
  
"No..not with all those people up there..." She mumbled. The queen, Rose, and her husband, Julian, stood up by the casket as people lined up to talk to them. Her mother wanted her up there and found it so important that she was willing to let Arthur stand up there as well, but ___ refused, not able to handle it.  
  
  
"Maybe later then, if you're feeling up to it." He suggested. The Brit didn't want her to stress more than she has to, especially in her condition (which the couple hasn't told her family about just yet), but today is the last time she'll get to see her father before he goes into the ground and Arthur just didn't want her to avoid it and regret it later. Still, he won't force her into anything.  
  
  
"Maybe..." The (h/c) agreed before running a hand through her hair. Earlier, her old servants had gotten her ready and even put her hair into a beautiful braid, just like the one it was in during her Coming of Age Ball. The young woman had tugged and messed with her hair so much though that the once tight and lovely braid had become quite messy, but still presentable. At least, presentable for anyone other than the princess.  
  
  
____ sighed and stood up.  
  
  
"I need some fresh air..." She told the blonde. "I'll be right back."  
  
  
Arthur bit his lip, but nodded and let her walk away. His protective side didn't want her to even take a step without him, but he knew he had to be reasonable and give his wife space when she needs it. Still, his emerald gaze followed her till she was out the doors to the balcony and out of sight.  
  
  
The princess leaned against the balcony's railing. She stared at the sunny, blue sky. Not a cloud in sight...it was like the world was mocking her. Her father was gone! Dead, murdered in cold blood! How could sun still shine or the world keep turning when such a man no longer existed? He's gone! And all the world wanted to do was piss her off and laugh in her face! Or that's how it seemed to her, at least.  
  
  
___ punched a plant off the balcony, ripped the decorations off from around the doorway, and anything else she could in her mourning rage. The balcony doors were closed so no one could hear or see what she was doing. Or so she thought. Once everything was broken or thrown off the balcony, the young woman went to slam a fist into the hard marble railing when a hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
  
"That's quite enough, ma cherie." A French accent rang from behind her.  
  
  
The princess froze for a moment before glancing behind her. Long blonde hair, amethyst orbs. All the person lacked was his old flirtation smile.  
  
  
"Francis..." She said softly as tear fell down her cheek. The woman didn't realize she had been crying till that moment.  
  
  
"Too much has been damaged, ___." He told her, not talking about the decorations. "The last thing we need is to add a broken hand to the list, oui?"  
  
  
___ switched her gaze to the floor.  
  
  
"I...didn't know you came." She murmured.  
  
  
"Well, I've been wanting to express my sympathy for your lost all morning, but I figured Arthur wouldn't have been too pleased with me." The Frenchman explained before reaching out and wiping a tear away from her face. She raised her head at this and faked a smile for her old friend.  
  
  
"Heh...well, my husband will live." She told him. "He can't control who I talk to."  
  
  
The man smiled back.  
  
  
"So you're Mrs. Eyebrows? Glad to hear it, ma belle."  
  
  
___ gave a genuine laugh.  
  
  
"Yes, Frog. I was lucky enough to marry Eyebrows."  
  
  
Francis' smile softened a bit.  
  
  
"I also heard you have a little one on the way."  
  
  
Her smile fell.  
  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
  
"Servants hear everything." He explained. "And I heard it from a couple maids I became...acquainted with earlier."  
  
  
"I see..." She looked away.   
  
  
"I'm guessing you haven't told the Queen or Rosaline?"  
  
  
"No...Rose won't even speak to me and Mama...she's done nothing but try to convince me to divorce Arthur since I came back."  
  
  
Francis shook his head, but gave an encouraging smile.  
  
  
"She just needs time, oui?" He suggested. "You did disappear after all and suddenly you're back with a husband. That's enough to to make any mother uneasy."  
  
  
"I guess." She mumbled.  
  
  
"Anyway, have you been up to see your father?" The Frenchman asked.  
  
  
___ shook her head.  
  
  
"Well, the crowd has cleared from the casket. As good of a chance as ever, no?"  
  
  
Silence was the only answer the man received. After giving a sympathetic look, the blonde wrapped an arm around her and led her back into the ballroom. Just like he said, the people had abandoned the casket for now, including her family. The princess kept her head down as Francis led her to that side of the room. She didn't raise her head till they were in front of the casket.  
  
  
After only a minute or two of the friends being up there, Arthur spotted his wife with that 'Frog'. He jumped up from the couch and rushed up to the casket before quickly, but gently pulling his wife to him and away from the Frenchman.   
  
  
___ blinked in surprise.  
  
  
"A-Arthur?"  
  
  
The Brit ignored her and kept his glare on the other man.  
  
  
"Keep your hands off my wife, Frog." He kept his tone low, not wanting to draw attention.  
  
  
"Really, Angleterre?" The Frenchman rolled his amethyst eyes. "Now is neither the time nor the place for your possessiveness."  
  
  
"Possessiveness?!" The Brit froze as eyes laid on them. He cleared his voice before adjusting his tone and continuing. "___ is a person and not a possession. I simply protect her from perverts like you."  
  
  
The emerald eyed man still remembered how far  _south_ the Frenchman's hand went the day of the ball when the princess became of age. To this day, he has no clue that Francis only did it to draw him over and give the couple time alone.  
  
  
"Arthur!" ___ scolded her husband.  
  
  
"He shouldn't touch you like that." Her husband kept his tone controlled, not wanting to sound mean to her.  
  
  
"He doesn't--."  
  
  
"Not to interrupt, mes amis," Francis spoke up. "But people are still watching."  
  
  
___ glanced around the room and her face went red at seeing the guests gawk at them. Her mother's face was red as well while Rose rolled her eyes and Julian just looked plain confused as he glanced at them and whispered to his wife. The princess looked away and laid her head on Arthur's shoulder.  
  
  
"I...need to lay down." She sighed. The (h/c) didn't think she'd hold up till the burial at this rate.  
  
  
Both of the men's faces softened at this and Francis nodded.  
  
  
"Well, I hope you relax a bit today, ma cherie." He said before bowing to her and taking his leave.  
  
  
Arthur gently pushed the bangs from her eyes before leading her to the hall. Once they turned down the hall to the bedrooms, the Brit stopped and kissed her head.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, love." He said softly. "My actions were uncalled for. I never meant to embarrass you."  
  
  
"I know..." She murmured. "It doesn't matter anyway..."  
  
  
Before Arthur could respond, a little girl, looking around two, ran out of a room giggling. She bumped into ___'s legs and fell on her butt. The toddler was followed by a nanny, a middle aged woman with disheveled black hair and looking as if at her wits end.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, princess!" The nanny said anxiously. "It's only natural the girl would move about and--."  
  
  
"It's alright." She answer before leaning over and picking the little girl up. "Having fun, Arina?"  
  
  
Her niece didn't answer the question, being too young to really focus on the question. Instead, she grabbed the silver necklace around her aunt's neck and tugged on it. The nanny looked ready to faint at the action.  
  
  
"Pretty."  
  
  
The princess' smile fell. That necklace was gift from her dad, the gift he was going to give her at Christmas so long ago, but she and Arthur escaped at Christmas Eve. Her mother gave it to her earlier this morning, said her father would have wanted her to have it, 'despite the circumstances'. ___ fixed her smile back up for her niece.  
  
  
"Thank you; Grandpa gave it to me." She told her, heart aching, before looking to the nanny. "Please, relax. I can watch my niece for a bit."  
  
  
"Darling, I think it's better that you go lay down--."  
  
  
"I want to watch my niece." His wife said firmly before looking back to the woman. "Please, just a little while. You deserve the break."  
  
  
The nanny bit her lip, but nodded. Rose was pretty strict with her daughter's actions and gave the nanny so many restrictions for what Arina could and could not do. The poor nanny stresses so much over these things and is probably afraid that Rose won't tolerate her screwing up. After exchanging a few more words, the other woman left, leaving the young couple with the toddler.  
  
  
Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
  
"Really, love? It's you who should be relaxing; you shouldn't be doing that woman's job."  
  
  
Her husband liked their niece well enough, but was afraid of the toddler making ___ stress more than she already was and in turn that could hurt the baby.  
  
  
"That poor woman is overworked, Arthur." The princess explained, surprised at his lack of sympathy for the other woman. "I couldn't just leave things be."  
  
  
"You need to be worrying about yourself and..." He lowered his voice before continuing. "Our child."  
  
  
"We're fine, Arthur." She gave a small sigh before kissing his cheek. "Besides, consider this practice--ahh! Arina no!"  
  
  
The toddler was yanking on her hair now. Before she could stop the little girl, Arthur was already on it. He took the girl's little hand and forced her to open it. Arina whined before smacking her uncle's hand away. The couple blinked, surprised at first, but then you could see the annoyance simmering in the Brit's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but his wife covered it.  
  
  
"Arina, you can't do that." ___ scolded lightly. The little girl only babbled baby words at her, looking confused.  
  
  
"That's  _it_?" Arthur asked. "We have to do  _something_ about her little act of aggression!"  
  
  
"Like what? She's just a toddler!"  
  
  
The blonde took a deep breath before meeting his wife's (e/c) orbs.  
  
  
"We can discuss this topic another time..." He said softly. "I'm sorry for pushing you like this."  
  
  
He was still worried about his wife's stress level. Now was definitely not the time to fight. ___'s expression soften before she leaned in and gave him a gentle peck.  
  
  
"No, I get it." She told him. "I'm not the only one stressing right now; I know you have just as much drama going on as I do."  
  
  
"Yes, but you're the one preg--."  
  
  
"We're still in the same boat, Arthur." She insisted before adding. "I love you. And I don't want to keep making you carry the burden from things or expect you to be quiet with your emotions...we'll be fine in the end, but we do need to discuss things more calmly later.  
  
  
"Anything you want, darling." He agreed, visibly relaxing a bit. "I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than be able to show it when I can."  
  
  
"I know..." His wife smiled a little, relaxing a bit as well. No matter what happens in their lives, no matter who does what or what drama goes on, they'll be okay. They'll work things out together, even if it's stressful or feels hopeless, they will find a way because that's how true love works; it's stronger than the rest of the world and all it can throw at them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Because I said so, Julian!" Rose screamed at her husband. "Why do you always have to make things difficult for me?"

 

 

"Dear, I just think--."

 

 

"I don't care what you think! She's  _my_ daughter."

 

 

" _Our_ daughter." Julian corrected.

 

 

"Gah!"

 

 

Arthur sighed. He was searching the castle for ___ when he came across his sister-in-law arguing with her husband. Honestly, how that poor man dealt with her was beyond him, but he wasn't one to poke his nose into what does not involve him.

 

 

He tiptoed away from the room, not switching back to his normal pace till he was around the corner. It's been two days since the burial and honestly, the drama has only increased.

 

 

All that matters now though was the whereabouts of his wife. The Brit hasn't seen her all morning, not since after breakfast.

 

 

He went back down the stairs to check the first floor.

 

 

"How dare you make such a half-breed?!"

 

 

Arthur froze mid-step. That was the queen's voice. The blonde ran down the rest of the steps, almost tripping down the last two as he rush towards the door that led to the garden.

 

 

Afternoon tea had taken a less than peaceful turn. The queen stood at one side of the small table, teacup chipped and it's contents on the surface.

 

 

The princess sat in the opposite seat, eyes wide.

 

 

"Mama--"

 

 

"You knew better than this!" Her mother continued. "To do something so sinful--"

 

 

"But Daddy did the same with you!" The younger woman sprung to her feet. "You can't--"

 

 

" **TH _AT WAS A MISTAKE._** _"_  


 

 

Silence.

 

 

"A...mistake?"

 

 

The older woman's mood simmered down before she crossed her arms.

 

 

"How can you regret marrying my father? Regret having us three?"

 

 

The woman didn't answer.

 

"Answer me!" The princess yelled. "How can you regret marrying your husband? Regret having kids--."

 

"I don't." The queen firmly. "I don't regret you three."

 

"Then why regret being with my father?"

 

The older woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Because he was not the man I thought he was. I was so  _stupid_ to fall for the charade..." Queen Juliana spoke firmly. "He never loved me...he even told me so."

 

Time froze for the princess. Her very being wanted to reject this bit of information. Yes, her parents fought at times, but still...never did she question their love. To hear that it was one-sided all this time? How was she suppose to react?

 

Her mother continued.

 

"Not long after we married, he admitted to choosing me only as a way to get back at his parents for choosing his sister to take the throne over him."

 

"Aunt Helen was suppose to be queen?" The younger woman broke from her shock enough to ask.

 

"Of course. Despite being the youngest, your aunt was very clever and kind, the very thing your father pretended to be with others back then." Her mother explained. "He bullied that poor girl out of the country though to force your grandparents to give the throne to him."

 

The older woman's face softened a bit.

 

"I'm sorry, child. Your father is not the man you thought he was...nor was he for me." She turned away. "That's why I regret loving him the way I did...no, still do."

 

"Mama..." The princess didn't know what to think. Everything that's happened has just shredded her heart and even paralyzed her mind at times.

 

Her mother composed herself, crossing her arms and turning away from her daughter.

 

"Which is why I cannot condone your choice to repeat my mistake." She said firmly. "This marriage...this child...they will only be your downfall."

 

"Mother!" Tears filled the daughter's eyes, which she tried her best to blink away and not let her mother see. "I'm your  _daughter_. You can't...I mean..."

 

What could she say? She had already abandoned her family long ago. How could she expect any of them, even her own mother, to accept her back with open arms after the decisions she's made? ___ didn't so much regret them as she did understand the kind of light her family sees them in.

 

"___!" Arthur came running through the grass towards his wife. By now, her tears flowed too quickly for her to hide them from the world.

 

The Brit immediately wrapped his arms around the princess. Before either could say a word though, the queen's hand made contact with the man's face. Stunned, the blonde did nothing but stare, eyes wide.

 

In an instance, ___ slapped her mother's hand away.

 

" _Don't touch him_." 

 

The older woman ignored her daughter's action and kept her eyes on the Brit.

 

"You tainted my daughter, Arthur." She told him. "The longer you're with her, the more you'll ruin her."

 

"Mother--!"

 

"I know." Arthur spoke up. "I know, Your Majesty, but...I have long lost the ability to resist her. I love your daughter and am not strong enough to leave her or our child."

 

"Arthur..." ___ said softly. Did he really feel that way?

 

"And though I do not deserve it, I still feel the need to beg you both for your forgiveness." He continued. "___ is far too precious for even my touch...yet I have done so much more."

 

He let go of his wife and bowed to the queen.

 

"So please...don't blame ___. It is I who sinned, not her--"

 

"Arthur, stop." ___ interrupted before looking to her mother, tears no longer flowing. "My husband and I have clearly over stayed our welcome. I think it's time we went home."

 

Her mother's eyes widened, seemingly in panic, but she quickly composed herself.

 

"And what about your child?" She asked coolly. "Do you even have the money for a doctor when you give birth?"

 

Neither of the two spoke. The truth was that they didn't have the money for it. When the time came, they could always call for Lyall, but why take advantage of his kindness anymore than they had to?

 

The mother relaxed a bit at this.

 

"I thought so." She told the couple. "Which is why I think it's best for you to stay till the child is born, for both your safety and it's own."

 

And how could the couple refuse the offer, despite everything? They wanted their child to be born without problem and be healthy, something they can't guarantee if they leave. 


	12. Chapter 12

So the couple was stuck at the palace for the next couple months. Neither was happy about it, especially ___ since she was afraid of becoming attached to her old home once more. After the incident with the queen, Arthur had his wife lay down, in hope she will take a nap and calm down from the incident with her mother. As she laid in bed, the Brit sat at the desk with a pen and paper began to write:  
  
  
 

> Dear Alistair,
> 
> Things have taken an unexpected turn, something I should I have foresaw. ___ and I are now stuck here till our child is born. The queen seems to be very reluctant to let her daughter leave again, but is also very displeased with our marriage and even more so with our child. Still, she has offered to pay for a doctor when the day comes and I can't turn it down. ___ was tempted to, but I can't let her do such a thing; we can't risk our child despite what feelings we have about staying.
> 
> _Still, ___ is still struggling with being here. With the death of her father, her brother's disappearance, and the rest of her family  against her for the choices she's made, nothing has been easy. Surely things must be repairable between them though? At least with her mother. Despite how upset the queen is about her daughter, it's obvious she's afraid of losing ___ completely._
> 
> _We hope to be home when all this is over. Will we still have a place with you there in Scotland, six months or so down the line? I do hope so, brother. The conditions over there aren't exactly ideal, but we have you there. ___ considers you more of a brother than an in-law. With everything happening, family is much needed. She misses you and Neela very much. I must admit, even I miss you despite of how much you drive me crazy at times...._
> 
> _Hope you are well._
> 
> _Your brother, Arthur._   
> 

  
Arthur folded the paper and slid it the envelope before sealing it. He got up and pushed in his chair in, causing a small squeaking sound from the legs sliding against the floor. The princess sat up, looking to her husband.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked, looking half awake. Apparently she was almost sleep before he got up.  
  
  
"Sorry, love. Just lay back down." He told her. "I'm just going to have my letter sent out then I'll be right back."  
  
  
The woman mumbled something and laid back down. His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer before heading towards the door. Poor ___. Isn't there anything else he can do for her?  The blonde was constantly trying, but didn't feel like it was making much of a difference. He sighed and stepped into the hall.  
  
  
Francis was coming down the hall when Arthur stepped out of the room.  
  
  
"What the bloody hell are you still doing here?" He snapped at the Frenchman, trying to get his voice low as to not disturb his wife.  
  
  
"I happen to be a guest here, mon ami." Francis gave a friendly smile, not at all surprised by the Brit's attitude. "The queen has asked for me to stay for emotional support. I'm practically a son to her after all. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
  
That hit a button for the smaller blonde. What was it about the Frog that the Royal Family loved so much? He was insufferable! Even when the Brit worked here, he couldn't stand the Frenchman despite how often he came over. He glanced at the door, remembering he shouldn't bother his wife.  
  
  
Arthur took a deep breathe.  
  
  
"Whatever, Frog." He muttered, heading down the hall.   
  
  
When the Brit was down the hall and out of sight, Francis knocked on the Princess' door. It only took a moment for her to answer.  
  
  
"Yes?" She yawned as she opened the door.  
  
  
Francis blinked in surprise.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, ma belle; I didn't know you were asleep." He explained. The Frenchman didn't even know for sure if she was in there before he knocked.  
  
  
"No, no, it's fine." She assured. "I wasn't even asleep. Arthur just...he insisted I lay down is all."  
  
  
He gave a sympathetic look.  
  
  
"I understand why." He nodded. "After what happened with your mother, it is best to relax."  
  
  
She sighed.  
  
  
"Let me guess, you--"  
  
  
" _Heard from the maids_." They said in unison.  
  
  
The Frenchman smirked.  
  
  
"Why, of course~."  
  
  
"You'll flirt with just about any girl, won't you?" She asked.  
  
  
"And the occasional man, of course." His smirk fell a little, though he still sounded confident.  
  
  
The princess blinked in surprise.  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
She gave a small laugh.  
  
  
"That figures."  
  
  
Francis raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"How so, ma belle?"  
  
  
"Your views of love....they've always been been so free and unrestricted." She explained, as if it was obvious. "Why would you restrict yourself with gender?"  
  
  
The man relaxed a bit.  
  
  
"Why, of course. There are so many beautiful people that deserve love, after all~."  
  
  
"You think everyone is beautiful." She smiled at him.  
  
  
"But aren't they?" He smiled.  
  
  
"Heh..." The woman hugged her torso. "Such a unique outlook...I think you'll be a great king someday."  
  
  
Francis frowned.  
  
  
"I don't know about that..." He shrugged. "I just...Matthew would make a much better king than me."  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
He sighed.  
  
  
"I hear that far too often." He told her. "Matthew is my younger brother. Adopted brother, anyway. Remember? He came with me and my parents that one year for Christmas when we were kids."  
  
  
After thinking a bit, the (h/c) woman did remember a tiny little boy one Christmas.  
  
  
"That was the boy I confused for your doll when he sat by the presents, right?"  
  
  
Francis gave a small smile.  
  
  
"Oui, that was when we first adopted him." He explained. "Matthew wasn't treated well at the orphanage, practically starved, which is why he was so small."  
  
  
"Oh dear..." The princess' eyes widen. "That's horrible! What person could do that to a child?"  
  
  
"Their caretaker." His tone hardened. "A woman by the name of Sister Helene."  
  
  
"A nun?" She blinked in surprise.  
  
  
"Oui." He nodded. "She was horrible to the children. I even saw her punish them somedays, beating them with a wooden spoon from the kitchen...she hit Matthew's twin so hard that he ran away."  
  
  
"He has a  _twin_?"  
  
  
Francis nodded once more.  
  
  
"I never met him though. He ran away before I started visiting the orphanage." He explained. "Matthew doesn't like to talk about him, but has told me a bit: his name is Alfred and he ran away to find their mother so she could save him. The boy never came back nor did their mom ever show up."  
  
  
"That's....so sad." Her face fell. Poor Matthew.  
  
  
"No need to feel sorry for him." Francis gave a soft smile. "He's happy now with us. Still, I wish he could be king--"  
  
  
The princess sneezed,  
  
  
"S-Sorry." She blushed. "Just a little chilly."  
  
  
Francis immediately wrapped an arm around her.   
  
  
"Let's get you back under your blankets." He told her. "The last thing you need right is to catch a cold--."  
  
  
" _ **What the bloody hell are you doing**_?" Arthur started charging at the Frenchman, but ___ stood in between them. He grabbed his wife's wrist and pulled her away from Francis. "I said you not to touch her, Frog!"  
  
  
"Let...go!" The woman broke from his grip. "Will you stop! He just--"  
  
  
"He has no business touching you or trying to get in your room--!"  
  
  
"Stop yelling at me!" ____ started to cry, hormones hitting hard.  
  
  
All of the Brit's anger dissolved at the moment.  
  
  
"Love, I didn't mean... I'm sorry." He reached out to her, but she turned her back and went into her room, slamming the door door on both men. A second later, they heard it lock.  
  
  
Francis shook his head.  
  
  
"You really need to control your anger for her, Anglettere." He told the Brit. "She doesn't need this stress right now."  
  
  
"Don't you think I bloody know that!" He huffed. "You being here doesn't help either."  
  
  
"I'm not trying to take her from you, you know that, yes?" The Frenchman told him. "I would have never helped you two if I had wanted her myself."  
  
  
" _Help us_?" His thick eyebrows came together. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
  
"The night of her party," Francis began. "You almost let her go, but I did what I did for you to come over to get her, to help give ___ a moment to reach out to you and get you back. If I had not, you two wouldn't be together, would you?"  
  
  
Arthur didn't say a word. If the Frog hadn't done so, it'd be him married to ___ right now instead. Would ___ be better off if that happened? At times, Arthur felt so despite his wife saying otherwise.  
  
  
The Brit had a lot to think about now.


	13. Chapter 13

"Arthur! Why can't you just be reasonable about this?" ___ argued with her husband.   
  
  
The two were alone in the parlor now. Originally, it was just ___ and Francis, but of course Arthur broke that up when he found out. This is how it's been for the last couple weeks. At about four and a half months, she had a quite noticeable bump already, one she has been told by her mom and sister to be a bit larger than usually at this point in the pregnancy. He sister even told her she looks big enough to be carrying twins, but only to imply that the princess looked fat.  
  
  
"And why can't you just trust me?" Arthur rose his voice a bit. "That man is not as innocent as you believe him to be."  
  
  
"Arthur, he's a good man!" She insisted. "He's done nothing but help us--."  
  
  
"I'm quite aware of what he's done." Her husband interrupted her. "He has brought up the topic to me. Doesn't change the fact that he is a pompous pervert and will probably grow to be even more so once he is the King of the rest of the Frogs."  
  
  
"Stop acting like you know him! Francis doesn't even want to be king."  
  
  
Her husband raised thick eyebrow.  
  
  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
  
  
"He thinks his brother would be a better king than he would." The (h/c) explained.  
  
  
"Brother?" The man repeated, confused.  
  
  
"Francis has a little brother." His wife explained. "Adopted brother. You never met him. He came to visit once and that was before you started working her. His name is Matthew."  
  
  
Arthur froze at this bit of information. ___ blinked in surprise.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
  
"I...nothing." The blonde shook his head. "Does he have a second brother as well?"  
  
  
His wife just stared at him for a moment, wondering where this curiosity came from.  
  
  
"Francis doesn't, but Matthew has a twin." She told him. "But he hasn't seen his brother since the other boy ran away from the orphanage in search of their mother. Alfred, I think his name is. He ran away after the women who ran the orphanage hurt him really bad. Matthew was too scared to leave so Alfred promised to find their mother and have her come save him. Alfred never came back though."  
  
  
Arthur's jaw dropped a bit as he stared at his wife in disbelief. Before ___ could ask about it though, they heard yells and foots steps down the hall. The couple rushed out and saw that, at the entrance way, there were twenty or so guards surrounding someone as the fight continued. The two eventually saw a red-head in the center, taking on man after man and winning, punching each one to the ground single-handedly.  
  
  
"Alistair!" Arthur yelled to his brother, causing the room noise in the room to dissipate as the guards started to notice the couples' presence. Almost instantly, ___ darted through the small crowd, her husband at her heels. Alistair stopped fighting when he saw them then accepted the hug from the pregnant woman.  
  
  
"Go back to your posts!" Arthur told the guards. "This is my brother for christ's sake!"  
  
  
While the blonde man handled the guards, ___ talked to the Scotsman.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling back to look her brother-in-law in the eyes.  
  
  
"My brother sent me a letter explaining the problem." He told her as Arthur turned to the red-head as well. "I thought ye needed some family around that wasn't against ye here."  
  
  
"So you pull this stunt..." Arthur mumbled, annoyed. "You could have sent us a letter to give us some notice."  
  
  
"And then I'd beat it here." Alistair explained. "Pretty pointless, don't ye think?"  
  
  
The Brit huffed, but his wife waved him off.  
  
  
"I'm glad you're here though." She told the Scot. "I truly did miss you."  
  
  
The oldest brother grinned.  
  
  
"Why of course ye did, lass!" His grinned turned to a smirk as her looked back to Arthur. "As did ye, little brother."  
  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes. He may have said that in the letter, but he most certainly wasn't going to say it aloud.  
  
  
___ took Alistair's hand.  
  
  
"Come. I'll show you to your room then we'll have to let my mother know you will be staying with us."  
  
  
"Alright then." The Scot agreed, following the woman.  
  
  
Despite his brother's arrival, Arthur had something else on his mind for the rest of the day: the Frog's adopted brother, Matthew, and that boy's twin, Alfred. The Brit knew those boys. It's been so long though...he needed to talk to Francis and hopefully get some answers. He just hoped they really were the boys he knew and not some coincidence the world wanted to torture him with.


	14. Chapter 14

The princess and Alistair was off walking the grounds. Arthur would have joined them, but had plans of his own. It was odd not having his wife at his side likes he has since they arrived to the castle, but he knew ___ was in good hands with his brother.  
  
  
The Brit walked down the hall and reluctantly knocked on the last door he ever expected to knock on. The door opened to reveal the man with the long blonde hair and amethyst orbs. The pompous git...  
  
  
Francis raised an eyebrow at the man outside his door.  
  
  
"Arthur?" The Frenchman opened the door wider, curiosity evident in his eyes.  
  
  
Arthur glared at the wall.  
  
  
"We need to talk, Frog."  
  
  
Francis stared at him for a moment before stepping aside and opening the door wider.  
  
  
"Very well, mon ami."  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
The princess smiles at her brother-in-law. She showed him the garden, the shooting range, the stables. Everything she had grown up around. The (h/c) woman never thought in her wildest that she would ever get to share this with the Scotsman, but here they are.  
  
  
Alistair ran his hand over the horse's mane.  
  
  
"So you said this one is yours, aye?" The redhead grinned at her.  
  
  
"Yes, I've had him since I was little." The woman brushed the horse as they talked. "He's been my friend for quite a long time, almost as long as Kota."  
  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
  
The princess blushed.  
  
  
"Don't laugh..."  
  
  
The man's grin grew.  
  
  
"Now you  _have_ to tell me."  
  
  
"It's...Pippy."  
  
  
The man chuckled and ___ playfully hit him.  
  
  
"Honestly though, I was expecting worse." The Scot told her. "Still, why Pippy?"  
  
  
"Because my dad...he wanted to name him Philip for whatever reason." Her smile fell. "I couldn't say the name well and it always ended up sounding close to 'Pippy'."  
  
  
Alistair frowned and rubbed his sister-in-law's back. If the man was alive, Alistair would have a lot of things to say to that asshole because of his treatment of the Irish and Scottish people, but that was not the case. People have said that it is wrong to speak ill of the dead. Besides, to ___ he wasn't the king who oppressed thousands or so of people; he was her father, the man who raised her, the man she's known since she was small. She saw a completely different side of the man. He knew her relationship with her father had been a complicated one and Alistair could relate to that.  
  
  
"Aye...well now that I think about it, Pippy is pretty weird. " He joked, wanting to lighten the mood.  
  
  
The princess gave a soft smile to the man.  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
"So...you think my Mathieu is your brother?" Francis asked the Brit.  
  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
  
"I believe it's a possibility." He explained. "I won't know for sure unless I see him."  
  
  
"And what do you expect to come from this if he is, Angleterre?" The Frenchman was being unusually serious. "Mathieu is my little brother as well now. If he ends up being yours, you can't just take him."  
  
  
"I know, you git!" Arthur huffed. "I just...I must know the truth. That's all I ask..."  
  
  
Francis watched the man for a moment before sighing and running a hand through his golden locks.  
  
  
"If he is...the three of us can discuss where to go from there." The older blonde relented. "I'll send a letter out, asking him to join me."  
  
  
Arthur turned his back to the Frenchman and headed to the door.   
  
  
"Just get it done today." He told him as he left. "I have waited far too long to see them both."


End file.
